Apple Note
by decadent folly
Summary: Kira is a shinigami and accidentally drops his death note. Ryuk, a human, stumbles upon the note.
1. A Hunger for Apples

Kira is a shinigami and accidentally drops his death note

Apple Note

Kira is a shinigami and accidentally drops his death note. Ryuk, a human, discovers the note and plans to use it to take over all the apples of the world

Chapter 1: A Hunger for Apples

Hungry.

That is the word than can best describe what Ryuk is feeling right now.

A hooligan, hooded hooligan wearing leather and belts walks down the street making an elderly man stare and mutter "youths these days" upon seeing his outfit completed by feet long hair.

A grin spreads into his malformed face and nobody could guess correctly what he is thinking.

The elderly man had no clue. A young woman, walking across, grimaced while chancing upon that pale face.

"Too pale" she cringes, involuntarily shuddering as she remembers where she has seen a face as pale as that before.

Death, whose death steals everyone's warmth, leaving a coldly hallow corpse.

"No, it wouldn't do good to remember"; and she avoided the pale, leather clad male, sidestepping out of his way in a hurry to avoid any more cruel reminders.

They all think he was savoring the sensation of a new high or plotting things their civilized ears should not hear. Concentrated they were in their assumptions that they failed to listen to the word the teenager was breathing out from his bluish-tinged lips to no one but himself.

"Apples."

Shiny, bright red apples freshly picked from synthesized farms adorn the window display of a nearby grocery.

An emerald-green figure of a snake can be seen etched intricately on the window panes; and along with it a nude body of a woman, with hands outstretched, grasping at the tempting crimson delight the serpent is proffering.

A tempting crimson delight that seduces Ryuk the same way the woman called Eve is charmed by the devil.

Of course, Ryuk believes none of this, being an atheist. He lives to exist and there is nothing of any worth here. Apples are just apples. There is just no sense in drawing symbolism from objects

He is just here to enjoy and to play the devil's advocate for what could be more fun than to be entertained by the plight of others. Their pain, their problem, their sorrows, their anguish. It all means the same thing to Ryuk. It's what makes human so interesting to watch.

Yes, he'll just enjoy life, observing other people and eating apples.

And speaking of which, he turns up his pocket to get his wallet, intent of not going home before buying those delicious apples. No wallet in the right pocket. No wallet in the left pocket.

Ryuk pauses and hysterically screams at the loss of his ticket to those apples.

He could swipe the apples, he thinks a good minute after his tirade was over; commenting to himself why he didn't thought of it first, but dismissed his slow mental awareness this time.

The shopkeeper is nowhere to be spotted and there exists only a thin clear glass separating him from his juicy apples.

His flexes his long, bony finger, feeling the muscles and knuckles form into a fist. Clenching and unclenching, he drew back his arm, ready to strike.

"What the…"

A blurred object crosses his vision a flat, black thing that resembles a wallet hits his head before dropping unto a spot on the ground that exists between him and the apples.

Strands of his hair splay awkwardly into the sides and to other directions before springing back to their initial stiff position.

"That's really good gel" he commented, amused, before bending to retrieve the fallen object, mistaking it as his wallet.

"Hyuk, hyuk, my wallet has come back to me. Now time to buy apples!"

"Ahh..oh yeah! I don't have enough money to buy a lota apples. Gotta steal then."

Ryuk pockets the notebook, in his apple-crazy-induced mind failing to notice the obvious difference in size if this new "wallet" of his. It falls out if his much smaller leather pocket and he forgets about it, too observes to notice the difference in size, to intent on his prize.

A crash is heard and the tingling sound of broken glass reverberates around the shop, alerting a bald man who was managing the stock room.

The man brings along his broom, the first thing he could grab, a clipboard, as he makes his way to the source of the commotion.

As soon as he sees the intruder hovering over the apples, he begins an uproar.

"Kid, you've got nerve to steal from a shop!"

Ryuk got an apple.

"It's illegal to steal!"

Ryuk looks at the shiny apple.

"I'm warning you, Kid!

Then Ryuk bites the apple.

The man, in furious rage, attempts to wallop Ryuk with his clipboard. He throws it, but it misses Ryuk just as he ran after swiping an armload of his juicy delights. The clipboard misses, instead hitting the pile of apples that weren't stolen.

"Wha..!"

Apples come falling unto the shiny tiled floors and Ryuk has a problem balancing himself while holding and running away with his booty.

He lands face up into the sidewalk and unto the back foreign thing. The apples he was carrying tumbles around beyond his reach. The shopkeeper comes out of his shop, his face triumphant as he sees the fallen Ryuk, but slips from his own apples, falling a distance away from the sidewalk.

And into the wide open space of the road just when a car comes running.

SCREEEECCHHH!!

A terrible thump resounds. Passerbies stop upon hearing the crash, and they all turned to look towards the accident. A woman screams and covers her mouth. An old man stares into the spot that was in front of the car, now damaged. He turns around and sees Ryuk, eyes flashing with incredulousness. He takes a good look again and shakes his head, in a lamenting fashion. "_Kids…", _he muttered.

"_How dangerous these days…"_

But Ryuk isn't listening to what the elderly man was muttering, nor is he hearing the woman hysterically shouting about having to see death yet again.

No.

He is starring into the now opened pages of the book he had land upon

_Yoshiro Tomogachi_

_Death by tripping on an apple. Crashes into a speeding car. _

A policeman comes after being called about an accident. Three others follow him and they all stare at the bloodied scene. One of the policemen, a young one with chin length black hair looks nauseas. The rest see the body, the apples and at Ryuk.

"Hey you!"

Two come running after Ryuk. Ryuk, hears their shout and panics. He grabs the notebook and runs away.

Pissed he was at the shopkeeper. Pissed he was for denying him from that scrumptious, red, sweet delight. Pissed he was that he snatched the notebook that hit him and tore it to pieces, ripped out the covers and shredded the black and white page indiscriminately. He threw all the remnants at the display.

He went away


	2. The Recoiling Serpent

Chapter 2: The Recoiling Serpent

_~A while back before the events of the first chapter~_

Kira, a shinigami, lounges around, looking at the decadent wasteland the shinigami realm was composed of. It had no lush greenery to view, no blue sky to peer at, and no other living beings, except the shinigamis, but they weren't beings one would consider as living. A black notebook hangs from his upholsterer.

Here, was a being who was perfectly bored. Perfect in the sense that he has gotten the entire thing he had desired before he came into this wasted land. He was the famous Kira after all, and though it's been a long time and people may think of his story has nothing but a myth, there would always be those who remember it. He wasn't that old, not by shinigami standards anyway.

And so, Kira stands a far distance away those beings who dare call themselves as shinigamis. They weren't much, always wasting their time through gambling. He only gambled a few times, and that was to pilfer some new death notes. It wouldn't do to waste such things on these filthy beings.

Well, he didn't pilfer them. He had his morals as an upstanding youth during his lifetime. He simply won them legitimately through not very moral means, but he's still the most honorable shingamis around here and he was proud of it.

A newcomer trudges along the cracked soil to where Kira was.

"Planning to win some more notebooks, huh?"

"One alone suffices Jeegs."

"Haha,,but that didn't stop you from getting Buig's. He finally kicked the bucket."

"He should never have bet his only death note especially if he was close to expiring."

"But you knew huh? A lot of shinigamis have been disappearing lately, after you won their notes from them. It makes me almost believe you keep track of our time to see who's almost dying and then get their notes"

"Speaking of disappearing, where have you been lately? That's an unknown phrase you said a while back."

"Oh yeah, it's been a long time since you've been to the world under. Ever since your death. Well, it's a really interesting place. You should visit sometime."

"No thanks, I have no plans of mingling with the people."

"Haha…a shame really."


	3. Hunting the Idiot Who Tore My Death Note

Chapter 2: Hunting for the Idiot Who Tore Up My Death Note

_Kira realizes what was done on his death note. This takes place right after the first chapter._

Ryuk was an idiot.

He researched about him and found out

And until now he is still an idiot.

An idiot who is now rotting in jail. Or he should be considering the sacrilegious act he had done with his Death Note.

_Him. Kira. His Death Note._

Sometimes, there was no justice in the world. If there were, then lightning bolts should have struck Ryuk the moment he had torn a single page of his possession.

Really. He should never have agreed to drop his death note, but the wagers were staggering this time and a different game is being played for it, a game intends on winning.

But for now, he should concentrate on looking for that bastard of an idiot.

And so, the first thing he must do is to go down into the human world.


End file.
